


Of Course

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I sit here?”</p><p>Lydia looked up from where she was hunched over her physics textbook to find Boyd standing across the table from her, backpack on his shoulder. The library was crowded with students cramming for finals and a quick look around confirmed that there were no empty tables, not that she would want him to sit somewhere else. She nodded. “Of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



> For my darling Leigh because I love her and I want her to be happy <3

“Can I sit here?”

Lydia looked up from where she was hunched over her physics textbook to find Boyd standing across the table from her, backpack on his shoulder. The library was crowded with students cramming for finals and a quick look around confirmed that there were no empty tables, not that she would want him to sit somewhere else. She nodded. “Of course.”

Boyd slid into the chair opposite her and pulled his laptop out of his bag along with a few notebooks and a book about the Byzantine Empire. He was a history major and it was more coincidence than anything else that led the two of them to end up at the same university. Who’d have thought a place with such a great mathematics program would also have a stellar history department?

“Thanks,” he said, opening up his laptop and flipping through one of this notebooks until he found what he was looking for. It looked like notes for a paper. Lydia smiled at him, not the smile one she used on most guys (predatory) but a softer one. She and Boyd had never spent much time together in high school despite being pack mates, but college was different. He lived on the floor above her and they’d had the same writing intro course their first semester. They weren’t close like her and Allison were close, but she liked to think of them as friends. 

They worked in companionable silence for at least an hour before Lydia had to get up and stretch her legs. She’d been at the library for close to two hours and she was getting restless despite not being even close to done with her workload. Other than physics reading she also had a paper for her lit class and at least three pages of statistics homework. She loved being in college, loved learning and doing the work, but she felt like her brain was going to turn to goo if she didn’t get away from it for at least ten minutes.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll be right back. Watch my stuff?”

Boyd looked up from the paper he was typing away at and nodded. “Of course.”

The air outside was warm, even with the sun on its way down and Lydia walked across the quad towards the cafe on the other side of campus. She was going to need coffee and food if she ever wanted to get her work done tonight. 

When she got to the cafe it was just as busy as the library only a lot louder. The tables were packed full of students hunched over laptops with mugs of coffee, multiple conversations melting together to create a dull roar in her ears. It was refreshing after all the studious silence of the library and she was content to be among the minor chaos as she waited in line. When she got to the counter she ordered and Americano with an extra espresso shot and a large black coffee with one sugar, along with two blueberry muffins. The barista whipped up her order and handed off the tray of coffees and the muffin bag, ringing her up and sending her on her way. 

By the time she got back to the library her head felt clearer and she knew she was ready to tackle her next assignment. She snuck the illicit food and beverage by the librarians at the front desk and took the stairs back up to the third floor. She set the black coffee down in front of Boyd along with the muffins and sat.

Boyd looked up from his laptop at the coffee and then at her, flashing one of his rare smiles. It warmed something in her chest even more than the coffee.

“Thanks,” he said. “What’s in the bag?”

“Muffins. Blueberry, of course.” They always got blueberry muffins.

“Of course,” he repeated, grabbing for the bag and pulling one out, passing her the other. They ate quietly, sipping their coffee and hiding it all when one of the librarians came by to make sure everyone was being quiet. Usually they didn’t care much about the no food or drinks rule being broken but someone had knocked a smoothie onto a stack of books last month and they’d started to crack down as a result. Not that it stopped anyone.

“How late are you going to be here?” Boyd asked after awhile, his muffin gone.

Lydia shrugged. “At least another hour. I have a ton of work but I think my lit paper is going to wait until tomorrow. Why?”

“How does a Friends marathon in my room later sound?”

She grinned. “Amazing, it’s a date.”

He looked at her for a moment and she realized what she’d said:  _date_. She was pretty sure whatever she was feeling was mutual but Boyd was incredibly hard to read sometimes. After a few seconds his look softened and he grinned back.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
